Real estate rental property may be owned and managed as an investment. As such, an effort may be made to maximize a value and return on investment for the real estate property. A number of factors may impact the value and return on investment for a real estate rental property including, for example, maintenance costs, vacancies, debt service, and unpaid rental payments. Unpaid rental payments may decrease the value of the property and the return on investment.
Thus, there may be a need to determine, provide an indication of, and communicate a qualification regarding a real estate rental. Accordingly, there exists a need to efficiently determine a predictive indicator regarding a real estate rental unit and associated rental payments.